madou_monogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Arle Nadja
Arle Nadja is a great sorcerer and the main protagonist of Madou Monogatari ''and the Compile Puyo Puyo'' games. Appearance In the Compile games, Arle’s hair and eyes are brown, while Sega redesigned her to have orange hair and golden eyes. Her hair is often tied together with a blue band to form a ponytail. This band is the last piece of clothing she carries from her missing father. She favours the colours blue and white and her attire usually consists of a blue and white shirt, a blue skirt, and blue boots, along with varying degrees of armour. In some games, including The Final Test, Madou Monogatari Saturn and Waku Puyo Puyo Dungeon, she wears a cape. Personality Arle's personality varies from game to game. Generally speaking, Arle is a no-nonsense girl who dislikes being dragged into unnecessary trouble. She often plays the straight man to the rest of the wackier cast of characters that live in the Madou Monogatari and Puyo Puyo universes. While Arle is often a kindhearted individual, at times she can be sour and sarcastic. She is likely to blame for Seriri's fear of being eaten, as she taunted the mermaid with being made into seafood should she lose a Puyo match. She also comments that Zombie's guitar playing is slightly worse than Harpy (who is known for singing very poorly). No matter the game, Arle is driven to win battles and Puyo Puyo matches alike. Game Appearances Madou Monogatari I-II-III Arle is the main protagonist of all three of these games. She begins I'' as a child who must climb a magic tower in order to pass her Kindergarten exams. ''II has her captured by the dark wizard Schezo Wegey and has her meet Satan after defeating him. Satan expresses an interest in her, but attacks her when he believes she has come to steal his pet. Arle defeats him and does just that, taking Carbuncle from him. From then on Carbuncle becomes her inseparable companion. In III she is pursued by an angry Rulue, who believes Satan gave her Carbuncle willingly as a wedding gift since Carbuncle was meant for his fiancee. Arle escapes her, but needs to be healed from injuries she sustained casting so much magic. Madou Monogatari ARS Arle is the protagonist of the game's "A" route. As an even younger child than in I'', Arle is on a vacation with her grandmother when she is distracted by Carbuncle, leading her to get lost in a forest. Along the way she encounters fairies who teach her magic and flees an Owlbear, who pursues her. '''Madou Monogatari: The Final Test' Arle is once more the lead character taking her final certification exams to become a sorcerer when she uncovers a pathway Satan was trying to seal from her. When she enters it, she finds herself in an ancient labyrinth. Schezo, the dark mage from II, happens to be there at the same time, and the two do battle. When Arle wins she earns his respect, and he allows her to keep a bracelet of his that allows her to decipher the ancient writing along the labyrinth's walls. Rulue catches up to her and fights her, and once Rulue is defeated she calms down. An ancient spirit also appears to Arle, curious about her presence. Arle names her her doppelganger due to their similar appearances. The doppelganger first antagonizes Arle, but then gives her advice upon defeat which allows her to defeat the Phantom God after some additional trials. The Phantom God claims Arle is the one chosen to wield the power of the Seraphim Orb, but Arle rejects this power, wishing that the treasure be forgotten and sealed away. Madou Monogatari: Secret of Elysium While school is out, the Masked Principal of Arle's magic school assigns some extra homework, telling sorcerers to go to the Tower of Elysium in order to have a wish granted. Arle goes to check the tower out, but Carbuncle runs away from her, forcing her to go after him and defeat the castle's Sleeping Princess. = Category:Characters